


Drift

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is for Allisquish who prompted: Rumbelle Pacific Rim AU, Drift   As war wages between Sea Creatures (Kaijus) and man-made giant robots, (Jaegers)  former washed up pilot Nick Gold must overcome his past if he is ever to have a future with his new partner Belle French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlliSquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/gifts).



> I had not seen the movie Pacific Rim until I received this prompt. It is a very good movie, and I recommend it to anyone who has not seen it. For those who have not here is a quick summary from the film's director Guillermo del Toro.
> 
> "When monstrous creatures, known as Kaiju, started rising from the sea, a war began that would take millions of lives and consume humanity's resources for years on end. To combat the giant Kaiju, a special type of weapon was devised: massive robots, called Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge. But even the Jaegers are proving nearly defenseless in the face of the relentless Kaiju."

 

“Spinster, you are clear for release.  Drop in 60 seconds.”

“Copy that, Command.  Papa, you ready for this?  The biggest category 3 Kaiju on record.”

“I think the question you should be asking, son, is if this son of a bitch is ready for us.”

The countdown echoed throughout the module.  “Drop in four, three, two, one.”

Even with 12 kills under their belt, a hint of nervousness washed over Gold as the massive Jaeger splashed down into the ocean.  Doubt had no place in this war, let alone in his head.

“We got this, Papa,” Bae whispered, instantly feeling the doubt that tried to cloud his father’s mind.

“Spinster, we detect a Kaiju signature coming at your left side, 30 yards.”

“Copy, Command.  Come on Papa, let’s try to get this one done quickly.  I hear they are serving beef stew back at the station tonight.”

The ocean seemed to part, as a shark-faced Kaiju emerged from the water.  As they had before, father and son made the first move… grabbing the Kaiju around the neck, lifting, and pile driving it.  The impact caused massive waves in the ocean.  As the Kaiju started rising for round two, the father and son pilot duo wasted no time.  They charged, lifting the Jaeger’s right arm, and initiating a photon blaster gun which sent a jolt of firepower, blasting the creature.  The impact of the blow pushed the Kaiju back.  In retaliation, the monster opened his mouth and spat a blue acid substance that landed on the left side of the Jaeger’s face.

“Malfunction, circuit overload,” the Jaeger’s system blared the warning.

“Command, we seemed to have been hit with some sort of acid from this Kaiju.  It seems to be melting into our circuitry.  Papa, we need to get…”

His son’s words sounded like a distant echo as Gold was suddenly overcome with a distant memory.  Before him was his father, Malcolm.

“I’m not meant to be a father.  You were a mistake.” Malcom’s words were filled with bitterness.

“Don’t leave me, Papa, we need to be together.  I can be better, please don’t leave me.” Gold pleaded in his memory.

“Papa! Shit… Papa!  Dad, I need you.” Bae screamed at his father, trying to pull him back to the present.

“Spinster, your Neural bridge is recalibrating, left hemisphere is out of alignment,” Bae instantly recognized the voice of Marshall Graham coming from the Command Center. “You must get him back in alignment.”

“Papa!” Bae screamed. “Papa, don’t latch on to this memory.  I need you, Papa!” Alarms continued to blare around the Jaeger, as the Kaiju swiped at the left leg, shattering it to pieces.

“Spinster, left leg has gone cold.”

The abrupt neurological pain that flooded his left leg was enough to jolt Gold out of his past, and into the reality at hand.  He turned to his son.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, son.”

“You can be sorry tonight, right now just help me kill this beast.”

Gold lifted his control, his mind realigned into the Jaeger and more importantly with his son. “Dagger activation.”

“Dagger activation, Pa...” Suddenly the right side of the compartment ripped open from the massive claws of the Kaiju.  Gold turned in time to see his only son torn from the module; as his body flew out the hole in the side.

“Baeee!!!”

The pounding on his door jostled him from his nightmare.  Nick twisted his head, taking in his surroundings as the adrenaline rushed out of his sweating body.  He was in his bed, and there was the god awful pounding again.  Usually his hangovers didn’t make his head throb this way, but today the pounding was endless.  It took him a moment to realize that the noise wasn’t coming from inside his head; it was someone at his door.  Impossible.  No one ever came over to his place, and yet the continuous knocking on his door indicated someone was there.  He stumbled out of bed and made his way through the dark, cold, studio apartment.  Nick shielded his eyes from the sun and opened the door.   

Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.  Her curly chestnut hair cascaded down past her shoulders, and she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  He must still be asleep.  That was the only logical explanation.

“Mr…” she paused a moment at his disheveled hair, and clothing.  Suddenly, Nick felt like he’d rather crawl under a rock than to have this dazzling creature staring at him. “Mr. Gold, I presume?”

Not knowing what to say, and still in awe of how her lips framed the most perfect smile he had ever seen in his life, he just nodded.  She turned her head to the right, nodding her head yes, when an all too familiar face appeared from the side standing next to the beauty.

“Well, I could say you look like hell, but I think I would be too kind.” The man stated with a smirk.

Nick went to close the door, but the man’s foot blocked the doorway.

“Whatever you’re selling, I’m not buying, so I suggest you and your pretty little thing get the hell out of here.” He tried more forcefully to again close the door, but again the foot didn’t budge.   

“Just give us ten minutes.” Her sweet voice pleaded. It was an unfair advantage to have this angel ask him for anything.

“I’ll give you five.” And with that, Nick opened the door and let the two of them in.  The clanking of glass bottles rang through the apartment, as the two visitors made their way across the floor heading towards the small couch.

“I’d ask how you’ve been but I think the answer is pretty clear.”

“What do you want, Graham?”

“Well that’s Marshall Graham, actually, and isn’t a host supposed to offer his guests a drink? Preferably something that doesn’t come from a bottle?”

Nick’s nostril’s flared.  He stared down the Marshall.  Sensing the tension, the woman stood up from the couch, and extended her perfect hand.   

“Mr. Gold, I’m Belle French.” Nick barely grasped her fingers into his palm. “Do you have any coffee?”

“I’m…I’m not sure, I may have some in the kitchen.” She smiled again.

“Well why don’t I go check and see if I can make us a few cups, while you two talk?”

Before Gold could answer, she was heading towards the small kitchenette.  Dumbfounded, Nick turned his attention back towards Graham. “Who is she?”

“My brightest, a damn good ranger, and the reason I’m here.”

His interest peaked; Nick sat down in the chair and listened.  In the background, Nick could hear the opening and closing of cabinets, and jostling around in the kitchen drawers.  Graham explained how the Kaiju were winning this war.  That the government was only giving the Jaeger program 8 more months of funding before they pursued other actions.

“Here we go.” Belle came walking into the small living space, with three mixed matched cups. “I couldn’t find any coffee, but I did find some tea.  She handed Graham a green mug, Nick the blue one, and she held a small teacup that Nick didn’t even recall owning.  Belle sat down on the couch next to Graham, and Nick watched her bring her delicate lips to the cup and take a small gulp of the contents.  He had never wanted to be a cup more in his life.  He placed his mug down on the cluttered coffee table, and sat back in his chair.

“So we are losing the war.  I don’t really know what that has to do with me.”

Graham opened his mouth to speak, but Belle cut him off. “You are one of the best Jaeger pilots that ever fought.  You defeated more Kaiju than any other team.  We need you.  Your expertise, your knowledge…your skills.  You are one of the only remaining Mach 3 Jaeger pilots left and we need you to help us.”

Gritting his teeth he tried not to choke on the bile that rose in his throat. “Well, if you are aware of my accomplishments, then I assume you are well aware of my failures.  I left and I have no intention of ever going back.”

“I understand that you…”Graham was not able to complete his sentence before Nick cut off whatever condescending advice he may have.

“Don’t tell me what you think you understand, Marshall.  You didn’t lose your son.  You didn’t feel the moment that he died.  You don’t know what it is like to relive that moment, to feel it, every day of your life.  To avoid sleep, because you know he is waiting there to die every night in your dreams.  You don’t…” Now Nick was the one who was cut off.  Not by words, but sheer surprise when Belle got up off the couch, and headed toward the only window in the room.  She drew back the curtain, and was tying it up to the side.

“What are you doing?” Nick asked flabbergasted.

“Just letting some light in.  I’m afraid you have been in the dark for far too long, Mr. Gold.”  She walked back towards the couch, but instead of sitting where she previously sat, she planted herself down on the coffee table directly in front of Nick.  Her blue eyes were filled with such warmth that it inflicted Nick with a humble silence.

“I’m very sorry about your son.  I can’t presume to understand how you must feel.  I lost my mother in a Kaiju attack in Sydney.  The truth of the matter is that we are losing more Jaegers then we ever have before.  The Kaiju are evolving, adapting to our fighting techniques, and the newest ones are putting up increasingly effective resistance.  We only have a handful of Jaeger’s left.  And with the little funding that we have, the restoration program was only able to restore one Jaeger, Spinster.  I know you lost your son, but I am asking you to help us.  We have lost so many in the Jaeger program, and we will continue to lose them unless something changes.  Will you help us, Mr. Gold?”

Hypnotized by her warmth and beauty, Nick had to blink a few times to get his rational thoughts back in order.  She had a point.  He had lost his son, but how was he honoring his memory?  By hiding away, by being a hermit for the rest of his life?  He looked over at Graham.

“Even if I considered this, and I am not saying that I am, do you really think I would be allowed back?”

Graham smirked. “Well, when Belle suggested to the committee the idea of bringing you back, I believe Commander Mill’s words were over her dead body.”

Nick smirked. “Well if that is not incentive enough, then I don’t know what is.”

X

It was only his second day back on the base, but Nick already was regretting this decision.  Every pair of eyes that lay upon him were filled with disgust and hatred for this former pilot, who was now labeled a deserter and coward.  At lunch he sat down at a table by himself, ever the outcast.

“Well, well, well if isn’t the coward of the county.” Nick didn’t even have to look up to recognize the man behind the voice.  Killian “Hook” Jones.  Killian and his brother were one of the top Jaeger teams. He was given the nickname “Hook” due to his mean right hand and how it delivered him countless victories against the Kaiju.  “I had heard the rumors, but I can’t believe they were really desperate enough to bring you back here.”

Nick continued to stare at his tray.

“Where did they find you?  Hmm?  Laying on some beach somewhere, while the real men stayed and fought this war?”

Nick could feel the trembling in his hands.  Rage was building as he stood up from his chair.  He took one step towards the smug bastard’s face, when he felt a hand on his chest holding him back.

“Just relax there, buddy.” Nick flicked the man’s hand away from his chest.

“I’m not your buddy, and I suggest you never touch me again,” Nick hissed.

“Whatever, man.  We have enough fighting going on out there, we don’t need it in here.  Hook, just go back to your table.”

Killian shot daggers towards Nick, and then smiled bringing his hand up to his head in a mock salute, as he walked away. 

“Making friends as always I see, Gold.”

“Well, it’s a specialty of mine.  What can I say?” Gold sat back down, as Ranger David Nolan stood above him.  David Nolan, and his twin brother James, were some of the best Jaeger pilots since the start of the program.  David was always a by the book type of guy, and was nicknamed Charming for having a way of getting everyone to like him.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble.  If you are here to fight, then you are here to fight.  I will try to keep them away from you.”

Nick gave a stiff nod of acknowledgment.

“Do you have any idea on who they are thinking of trying to pair you up with?”

Nick just shook his head no.  It was a hot topic among the base.  Who would be the unlucky soul paired with a coward who got his last Jaeger copilot killed?

“Ms. French has arranged a list of potential partners for me.”

“Well, good luck to you.” And with that, David walked away and joined the table with his brother and other pilots.

“You should have just let me clock that coward, mate,” Killian spat at David.

“Show some respect, Killian.  The man lost his son in battle.  He’s only the second person to have ever successfully piloted a Jaeger by himself.”

“Right, the coward lost his son, but somehow managed to save his own skin when it counted.  Whoever agrees to pilot with him is signing his own death warrant.”

“That’s enough.  When he is paired with someone, Gold will be out there fighting beside us.  Keep your hatred focused on the real enemy, the Kaiju.”

Killian sneered at David. “That coward is going to get us all killed, mark my words.”

X

Gold found this to be hopeless, as he finished his 6th tryout with another incompatible Ranger.  To find anyone drift compatible seemed to be an impossible task.  Gold could not imagine ever letting anyone else inside of his head, and the other Rangers seemed to not be able to trust a man many blamed for his own son’s death.  Perhaps this was his curse.  He made decisions, choices, in the war and in his life; now he had to live with the consequences.

The clank of the tray landing on the table was enough to snap Gold out of the monotony of his solitary lunch.  He lifted his head, his gaze landing on the blue eyes of Ms. French looking down on him.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Before his mind could register her question, she was already sitting across from him.  He instantly looked around, confusion landing on his face as he saw empty chairs scattered throughout the dining hall.

“What are you doing?” His voice came out raspier then he expected, but if memory served him right, it had been at least three hours since he had spoken to anyone.  And even that had only been two words to a young ranger who had the misfortune of standing in his way.  Gold watched as she cast her eyes on her tray, cutting a piece of chicken. 

“Eating.”

“Well I can see that, dearie.  What I mean is what are you doing sitting here at this table with me?”

She shrugged her shoulders, still staring too intently on the piece of chicken on her tray. “It’s as good as a place as any, I think.” She lifted the white plastic fork to her mouth, and took a bite of the overcooked food.

“The Marshall has ordered me to make another list of candidates for you, but I think we both know that is just a waste of time.”

Nick scoffed. “A waste of time?  Well thanks for the assurance.  And why do you think it would be a waste of time, Dearie?  If I remember correctly, it was you that wanted me here in the first place.”

“I did.  I still want you.”  Her cheeks blushed at her own words.  “What I mean is that you have to try to let someone in.  I watched you during the tryouts.  You hold back.  You go in believing that you have no match, that no one will be drift compatible with you.”

“Well, I’m a difficult man to love.”

“You have to let someone in.”

“Tell me Ms. French, have you ever drifted with anyone before?”

Her sudden fascination with her tray was all the answer that he needed. “I didn’t think so.  So let me explain it to you.  The drift doesn’t allow for hiding, it doesn’t allow for lies.  It’s two people, completely in each other’s heads.  Memories, secrets, everything that makes you what you are is being shared with another.  You will never be connected to another person in your entire life, the way you are when you are drifting with someone.  You are…one.”

Belle stared at him, apparently at a loss for words.  She bit her lip as she looked back down at her tray, and Nick noticed a lock of hair that fell down to her face.  His hand suddenly itched to tuck it behind her ear.

 He looked down at his half eaten tray, the food looking even less appealing than ever.  He willed himself to look back up at her.  Her chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail, he watched as she took bite after bite of her food.  He couldn’t help but notice her lips as the enclosed upon the fork.  Feeling a tightening in his chest, Nick stood without saying a word, bobbling the tray as he leaned over to lift it.  Looking at Ms. French, he saw a small smile creep on her lips.  Acknowledging her with a quick nod, he turned and walked over to the trash can; throwing away the tray of food.  Gold took one step, before cursing at himself.  He stepped back, digging his hands into the can, pulling out the metal tray.  What was wrong him?  Hands shaking, he took the tray and placed it on a conveyor belt leading back to the kitchen.  

Without looking back, he walked out of the dining hall and headed to his room.  He shook his head thinking of how many times he ate lunch there and never once did he discard the tray along with his food.  He wondered if Belle had noticed.  Was she laughing at him now?  Maybe she was heading back to a table with younger, more handsome, Rangers, collecting the money that she surely must have won from a dare to sit with the cowardly beast at lunch.  What other explanation could there have been?  A beautiful smart woman does not converse with the cowardly outcast for nothing.  Gold tried not to think of her but, as he closed his eyes that night, her pretty pink lips were the last thought on his mind.

X

Nick’s pulse raced the next day at lunch when he took his usual place at his table for one.  He didn’t dare glance up to scan the room, not wanting to seem desperate in search for something or someone.  A familiar clatter brought an unwanted simper on his face, as Belle sat down yet again across from him.  This time he found his voice before she did hers.

“Back for seconds, dearie?”

She narrowed her crystal blue eyes at him, before her lips formed a smirk.  She didn’t respond, but took out a small paperback book that she must have had in her pocket.  Laying the book flat on the table, she opened to the dog eared page, and started reading.  Once she opened the book, Nick felt like he had an itch that he couldn’t scratch.  Her eyes and attention were on the pages, when he wanted them to be on him.  He woke up that day dreading that she would sit next to him again, but now that she was here, he was jealous that the book held her attention.  He looked down, mixing the vegetables on his tray, and took a few bites of his lunch.  Nick scolded himself for stealing glances, and scolded himself more when he felt deflated that her attention was still on the small paperback book.  After what felt like hours, but in reality was only ten minutes, he stood from his seat.  The scraping of the chair finally lifted her blue eyes away from the pages and on him.

“Have a good day, Mr. Gold.”

He nodded, “You as well, Ms. French.”

The same occurred the next day, and the day after. Belle came in, sat down at the small table, and read her book, while Nick tried not to hold his gaze on her for too long.  She was fascinating to watch.  She would lick her lips every two pages, take a bit of food after every other paragraph.  He could tell when she was fascinated by the words as her eyes would squint slightly and then go wide again.  It was after a week, when she returned to the table with a slightly larger book, that Nick decided to make a move before she got too invested into her next story.

It started out with asking her how her day had been going.  Small chitchat for the next three days or so, but then as the days passed, words and smiles seemed to flow more freely between the two of them.  By the end of the third week, Belle eschewed her books altogether for the company of Nick.  It had been so long since he had any connection to anyone really, let alone the most enticing woman that he had ever seen in his life.  Nick found himself feeling more and more at ease when thinking of her smile or her neck, or more importantly what his teeth would feel like against her skin.

It was the next day as he sat at the table alone, that he felt the all too familiar pang in his chest, as his stomach clenched into a tiny ball.  She wasn’t there.  He scanned the room, and did not know if he should feel relief or disappointment when he did not see her there in the company of anyone else.  He quickly reevaluated every word, every syllable he had ever uttered to her over the last few weeks.

He was a fool.  He probably had said something idiotic that he didn’t even realize that sent her screeching away from him.  But…he felt the doubt battle with his self-pity.  What if she was sick?  Maybe she was in her room, in bed, or at the infirmary.  Not eating another bite, Nick found his feet leading him down to the medical unit.  After a quick inquiry, he learned to his relief that she was not there.  Rounding the hallway to the west wing, his heart stuttered to a stop, when he saw his beauty walking towards him, her attention on a one of many folders that she held in her grasp.  When she looked up and saw him, the smile that she adorned let him know instantly that he was in over his head.

X

Her room was roughly the same 10 foot square as his, and yet it felt homier and more delicate.  He quickly scanned the few pictures she had hanging on the wall.  One of her and Graham, and another one of a child with an older gentleman, who he assumed to be her father.

“Is this you?” he asked lifting the picture, as if the child’s piercing blue eyes were not a dead giveaway.

“Yep, that’s me and my Dad, about ten years ago.”

She motioned to him to sit on the only furniture in her room, her bunk.  It felt too sacred, the small mattress that she laid her pretty head and body on every night.  Definitely not something an old monster like himself should be allowed to even touch, but alas Nick felt himself curling his body onto it.  He took as little space as he could near the foot of her bed.  She soon joined him, sitting near the middle of the mattress, their legs only inches away from touching.

“I apologize for not letting you know I wouldn’t be there today, but as soon as I was getting ready for lunch, Graham asked me to review the latest analysis we received from the Swan squad.”

Nick could not reject the relief that coursed through his veins as he let out a small breath.  She wasn’t avoiding him, he hadn’t somehow screwed this up yet.

“I figured you may have had enough of the Beast.” He didn’t mean to confess this insecurity however his tongue seemed bewitched by her presence.

“Don’t say that.” She breathed quietly, as she lifted her hand placing it on top of his.  He clenched his fist at her contact, grabbing part of the perfectly made bed sheet in his hand.  The heat that resonated from her skin against his was scorching his very soul.  He found himself gawking at her lips, wondering what they would taste like.  He had to snap himself out of this enchantment before he embarrassed himself.

“So…” Nick pulled his attention from her to the first thing he could see, the picture of her and her father. “Your father must be very proud of you.”

She gave a waned smile. “I would like to think that, but that really isn’t the case.”

His eyebrows burrowed in confusion, as Belle continued. “He didn’t want me to join.  He had other ideas of how he thought my life should be.”

“Maybe he was just worried about your safety?” Gold knew better than anyone the worry that came with having a child in the service.  The only thing that kept him sane when Bae had told him that he wanted to join the Jaeger program was that he knew that he would be there with him every step of the way to protect him.

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Being just the two of us, you could say that he was overprotective of me.  He just couldn’t understand why I wanted to join.  When my mother died, it lit a fire in me.  I waited until I was 18, and thought do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.  So, I joined the Rangers.  I couldn’t save my mother that day but that didn’t mean that I couldn’t save others from Kaiju attacks.”

“So you want to be a pilot?”

“More than anything.  I have over 50 kills in the simulator.”

“I’m surprised Marshall hasn’t put you in a Jaeger yet, with those scores.”

Gold could see the eagerness in her eyes to fight, to be a hero.  He had it once upon a time, and saw it in his son’s eyes every time they entered the Spinster.

“Well, maybe one day,” she said with a soft smile as her eyes fixated on his.  They stared at each other before Gold finally fumbled off her bed.

“I guess I should go get ready, I believe there’s another round of tryouts in an hour or so.  Will you be there?” he asked in a whisper.

“Of course.” She said standing up only inches from his face. “We have to find your match.” His breathing staggered as he looked at her.  It took all of his willpower to walk out of her room and back to his own.

X

“That was the last one on the list, Marshall.” Belle whispered, as the last candidate left the room.

“We are expecting a Kaiju attack any day now, Gold.  I do not have the time or patience to waste having Ms. French gather another group of Rangers for your choosing.” Graham closed the folder containing the lists of all of the men Gold had rejected. “One will be chosen for you.”

Gold glowered at the Marshall. “You damn well know that drifting isn’t as simple as just picking someone who looks good on paper.  The stronger the bond, the better you fight.  I thought you wanted us to win this war.”

“Don’t you ever question my authority again!  Do you understand me, Ranger?  I gave you enough time to find someone, and now I am taking matters into my own hands.”

“Her!” Gold pointed his finger at Belle, her eyes widened in surprise.

“This is not Ms. French’s fault, she combed through every record to find you the best matches…”

“No, I’m not blaming her.  I want her.  She is my copilot.”

Outrage filled the Marshall’s eyes, and flowed through in his voice. “She is not an option.”

“Graham, please.” Belle reached her hand to touch his shoulder. “I can do this.”

“No.” Graham gritted between his teeth, as he turned walking out of the room.  Belle followed, leaving Gold standing in the room alone.  He had no idea what had come over him, but he knew that the only person he had ever felt a connection, a bond towards in this entire base, was the blue eyed, chestnut haired, Ranger that had just walked out.

“Why not?” Belle challenged, following close behind Graham.  He stopped, looked around, and pulled her into a small room, where other eyes and ears would not be purvey to their conversation.

“He’s not the right one for you.”

“He is.  I felt it the moment I laid eyes on him.  I’ve gotten to know him over the last month.  We will make a good team.  I want this.  Why can’t you let me make my own decision, it is my life, my fate.  Don’t take this away from me.”

Graham turned his back on her. “If you haven’t forgotten I am still your commanding Marshall.  I am responsible and I will decide the fate of every ranger in this building, do you understand me?”

“Yes,” tears welled in Belle’s eyes.

Graham moved towards her, cupping her face in his hands. “I did not save you all of those years ago, just to put you with some beast.”

“I trust him.  He’s not what you think he is.  Please.  Just give me a chance.”

X

Gold tried to stand perfectly still as the workers put the final touches on his circuitry suit.  His mind speculated which young Ranger the Marshall had chosen for him, during this pilot to pilot protocol run.  He heard the stomps of a second suit entering the pod.  He turned and, to his astonishment, saw Belle standing there.  Overwhelmed with feelings of elation and relief, he wanted to communicate so many things but the only word that seemed to leave his mouth at the site of her was, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She replied with a grin.  They both took their places in the left and right pilot bay.

Belle could hear Marshall’s voice coming over the control.  We are going to start testing of the Neural handshake in ten seconds.

“Roger that, Control.” Belle replied.

“Just let the memories flow, Belle.  Don’t latch on to any specific one.” Gold stated.

“Neural handshake in three, two, one.”

Belle felt a burst of electricity flow through her, as memories and images that were not her own began flooding into her consciousness.  Memories of Gold’s childhood, the birth of his son, birthdays, holidays; every aspect of his life was now melded into her.

“Neural interface complete.  We have a successful neural handshake.”

“Was there every any doubt?”  Gold questioned, almost hearing the gritting of the Marshall’s teeth in the control box.

“Okay Belle why don’t we…” Gold turned his head expecting to see Belle, but instead he saw his son standing there in his Jaeger circuitry suit. “Bae?” Suddenly the module wall ripped away, and Gold watched as his son is ejected out.

“NOOOO!!” Gold screamed, as all too familiar alarms rang out inside the Jaeger.

“Gold is out of alignment.” The panicked voice of the Marshall snapped Gold back to reality.  He opened his eyes, back in the practice module with Belle once again in the right hemisphere.

“I’m alright I’m alright.  Just got caught up in a memory, I’m stabilizing.” Gold shook his head.

“Yes, left hemisphere is stabilizing, but right is now spinning out of alignment.”

Gold turned looking at Belle, who stood silently her gaze fixated on nothing before her.

“Belle, Belle?” Gold could feel her slipping.  Slipping into a memory. “Control, she’s chasing the rabbit, she’s going down the hole.”

“Damnit” Marshall cursed over the system. “Ranger French, Belle you need to listen to my voice.  This is your Marshall speaking, Belle.  I order you to answer me.”

Gold could feel Belle sinking deeper and deeper.  Suddenly there was ash falling from the sky like snow.  She was just a girl, only 12.  He was witnessing her memory.  She was alone, holding her dead mother’s hand as her body was buried under debris from a destroyed building.  A loud roar caused Belle to let go of her mother’s hand.  She cried, running and hiding in an alley.  Nick could see the Kaiju was only a block down from her. “Belle, sweetheart, look at me, this is not real, you are caught in a memory, none of this is real.”  He saw her crying blue eyes look up the sky as a Jaeger was being dropped into the city.

“Pull the plug. damnit.” Gold could hear the Marshall’s orders in the background but he tried to focus his attention on the little girl. “Belle.” He fell silent as he watched her walk out of the alley, and into the disseminated street.  Standing behind her was the dead Kaiju and before her the victorious Jaeger.  The top hatch opened, and Gold looked up to see a familiar face emerging from the top.

Gold felt a sudden pull, and before he knew it, his reality of Belle’s memory turned back to the simulation pod where he was with Belle.

“Neural bridge invalid.  Drift sequence terminated.”

X

It was not until the next morning when Gold was able to finally speak with Belle.  After the failure of their drift sequence, the doctor’s had taken them both to separate quarters for routine observation.  Gold knocked on her door, and she let him in without saying a word.

They sat down on her bed.  After moments of silence, it was Belle who spoke.

“I’m so sorry, Nick.  I let you down.  I let everyone down.”

Surprised by her apology, Nick shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for.  I was the one who got us off track.  I fell.  I broke our bridge first.  It was your first time; of course you would fall into a memory of your own.  This wasn’t your fault.  I’m more experienced, I knew better.”

“I felt it.” Belle said tears in her eyes. “When you latched on to the memory…of your son.  I felt what you felt.  I felt the pain, the grief, from when he died.”

Gold swallowed, feeling his mouth going dry.  He tried to fight the own tears forming in his eyes.

“Feeling that just jolted me into my own memory of being overwhelmed with grief and fear.” Belle explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me that it was the Marshall that saved you from the Kaiju attack that killed your mother?” Belle looked at Gold in surprise. “I saw it.  You can see my memories and I can see yours.  I saw him come out of the top of the Jaeger when you were a small girl.”

“He doesn’t really like anyone knowing about it.  He was only 22 years old when he saved my life.  He became a big brother to me.  He is the reason I wanted to be a Jaeger pilot.  Once I joined, he took me under his wing.  He saved my life, and I love him and respect him.”

Gold stood careful not to look her in the eyes. He was afraid he would not be able to do what needed to be done if he had to go up against her eyes. “I’m going to leave by the end of the week.”

“What?” Belle stood her voice cracking with despair. “You can’t.”

“This was a mistake.  The fact is that I am not the man you think I am.  You are the person I have the strongest connection with.  I felt it today, when we drifted, we were one.  I have never let another person into my head like that.  Only my son.  But I am not going to risk your life.  How am I going to keep you safe in this war?  I am too busy fighting the monsters in my own head, to help you fight the ones out there.”

“Okay, so today didn’t quite go as well as we had planned, but that doesn’t mean that we just give up.  It was our first drift.  We are learning, learning about each other.  It takes time, but this,” she pointed her finger at her and then him. “This connection, this bond we have.  It is real.  I know you feel it.”

“Of course I feel it, Belle.  But after everything you saw today.  After seeing all my memories, seeing the man I really am, how is it that you haven’t just given up on me?”

Biting her lip, Belle took a step forward, willing herself to be brave as she looked at him. “I learned a long time ago.  When you find something that is worth fighting for, you never give up.”

Before he could convince himself not to, Gold had wrapped his hands around Belle’s waist and pulled her towards him.  He leaned his forehead against hers as he spoke. “I never thought I would be able to let anyone else in after losing Bae.” He closed his eyes, drowning in her scent.

“I’m glad you did.”

The drift allowed her into his head, but he made the decision to let her into his heart.  He pulled his forehead away, letting himself drink in her beautiful blue eyes so filled with warmth.  He moved slowly, only centimeters away from her lips, when the blaring of the Kaiju attack alarm jolted them both back.

X

 Gold and Belle watched as the Marshall sent off two teams, Mulan and Aurora in the Sleeping Warrior Jaeger, and the Jolly Roger which was piloted by Kilian and his brother.  After the battle with two class 3 Kaijus only one team had made it back to the Shatterdome.  Killian helped his brother who had a broken arm out of the module, and made a beeline towards the Marshall, as a paramedic took his brother to the medic bay.

“They are getting stronger,” Killian informed the Marshall. “If there had been three of them out there instead of two, we wouldn’t have survived.”

“I understand, Ranger.” Graham turned his back on Killian.

“No Marshall, I really don’t think you do, mate.” Killian said as he grabbed for the Marshall’s arm

Graham turned looking Killian straight into his soul. “First, don’t you ever touch me again. And second, don’t you ever touch me again.”

 Graham’s attention turned from Killian as he saw Dr. Whale, the chief researcher, hastily enter the bay.

“Marshall. We need to talk.”

“What is it, Dr. Whale?” Graham inquired.

“What we discussed before,” his face went white as he spoke. “It's happening.”

X

 

Belle and Gold entered the Jaeger tactical conference room.  Killian and the Charming brothers were already waiting.

“What the hell are they doing here?” Killian raised his voice as he got up from his chair.

“Sit your ass down, Ranger Jones,” the Marshall ordered as he entered the room, accompanied by Dr. Whale.

With a sulking obedience, Killian sat back down, as Belle and Gold took their seats.

“As most of you know this is Dr. Whale, the chief researcher of the Kaiju. He has been studying the Kaiju for the last twelve years ever since the first attack.  He came to me months ago with his latest findings.  As predicted, the Kaiju attacks have become more frequent.  Two Kaijus are coming through the portal now, and Dr. Whale predicts that within the next day, three Kaijus will be next.  Then five, and then more than we could ever handle.”

“So what are you saying Marshall, that we are about to be invaded?” David catechized.

“No.” It was Dr. Whale who answered gravely. “Not invaded, decimated.”

Stunned silence filled the room.  Gold grasped Belle’s hand under the table.

“Through some unauthorized research done by Dr. Whale and his colleagues, we have obtained information regarding the Kaiju and more importantly about the portal they come through.  We have developed a plan.  One of the Jaegers will drop a massive explosive into the portal.”

“But, Marshall.” It was Gold’s turn now to interject. “We have tried that in the past, but nothing ever broke through the breach. It’s not possible.”

 Dr. Whale interjected before the Marshall could answer.

 “Yes, but we have learned that the breach will open when it releases the next wave of Kaiju.  We will then insert the nuclear explosives into the open rift, and it should carry the weapon to the other side, thus eliminating our enemy.”

“So, fight at least three Kaijus and then detonate an explosive device into the portal.  And how exactly is one Jaeger going to accomplish all of this?” Killian asked.

“Not one Jaeger, but three.” Graham answered confidently.  

A rush of excitement and nervousness rushed through Gold.  He glanced at Belle whose eyes were locked on Graham.

“You have got to bloody kidding me.  There is no way I am going to go out there with these two.” Killian roared as he jabbed his fingers towards Belle and Gold. “Besides, I can’t take the Jolly Roger.  My brother’s arm is broken in two places, and as much as I would like, I can’t do it alone.”

“You won’t be.  I will be your copilot.” Graham stated coolly.  Killian sat still for a moment letting the idea wash over him.

“With all due respect sir, how do you even know we will be drift compatible?”

“I am not taking any baggage or memories into the bridge, and I had you figured out the moment I saw you, Hook.  You are a smug, egotistical, bastard with daddy issues, but a damn good pilot.  We will be fine.”

Belle was immediately by Graham’s side.  She handed him a tissue and touched her own nose.  Taking the cue, Graham brought the tissue up to his own stopping the unexpected nose bleed.  As the Rangers left the room, Belle stayed standing next to Graham.

“You can’t get into a Jaeger again.  You know it will kill you.  The doctor’s told you about your heart.” Belle’s voice cracked.

“Hey, hey.  Look at me.” He brought his hands cupping her cheeks. “I’m going to be fine.  I would rather die in a Jaeger, fighting, then just standing here waiting for the end.  Besides he said, with a small smile.  I have you out there to protect me.”

As Belle headed back to her room, she wasn’t surprised to find Gold waiting outside her door.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked her with a small smile.

“Of course,” she walked into his arms placing her head against his chest.

“What’s wrong with him, Belle?”

Still in his arms, Belle let out a loud sigh. “He’s kept it secret from everyone.  When he saved me that day from the Kaiju attack, as you know he had to command the Jaeger by himself for the last few minutes of battle.  It took a toll on his body.  He has a bad heart. ” Belle tried to keep her tears from falling. “We have to do this, Nick.  We have to win.”

He lifted her chin placing a warm kiss on her forehead. “We will.”

X

Stepping back into the Spinster’s pilot module was a surreal experience for Gold.  Even though the Jaeger had been restored, everything looked pretty much the same, just shinier and newer, since the last time he stepped into it with his son.  Belle soon followed in her circuitry suit, and the two latched into their pilot modules.  Control’s voice boomed through the speakers.

Initiating pilot to pilot protocol sequence.  The mechanical arms and legs latched onto the suits, as both Belle and Gold prepared for the neural bridge sequence.

“Spinster sequence is a go. Neural handshake in five, four, three, two….”

Jolts of energy forced Gold’s head back, as Belle’s memories flooded into his brain.

“Calibrating neural lobe.  Left hemisphere aligned.  Right hemisphere aligned. Neural Handshake complete and holding.”

Belle smiled and glanced over to Gold.  Their subconscious entwined the two waited for their drop zone.

X

“Approaching breach in 50 yards.”

Graham’s voiced crackled through the radio set to both the Spinster and Giant Killer.

“All Jaegers, this is Control.  We have confirmed two category three Kaiju breaking the breach.  Wait….we now have confirmation of a third.  A third Kaiju signature has broken the breach surface.  Signature is picking up this as a category 4.”

“Category 4?  Are you sure, Control?” David questioned.  Dr. Whale’s voice came over the system in response. “It’s the biggest one we have seen to date.”

“Well, this should be interesting,” Gold smirked as the Spinster continued its push towards the now three confirmed Kaiju.

Before Belle had time to remark, an alarm blared, and they saw a red dot charging towards them on the screen. “Kaiju approaching….” Gold’s sentence was cut off by the sheer force of the Spinster being hit on the left side, forcing it on its side to the ocean floor.  Moving in sync, Belle and Gold lifted their arms, as the Kaiju leapt on them, biting around the Jaeger’s neck module.

“The Spinster has been hit Marshall, should we assist?” Killian asked.

“No, stay on course, we have to make it to the Breach.”

Just as quickly, the second Kaiju attacked the Giant Killer from the left side.  The Kaiju repeatedly struck Giant Killer with its massive tail.   

“David, activate the sword.” Moving as one, David and James produce the Jaeger’s sword.  Swinging in unison they separate the Kaiju from its tail.  Able to regain it’s footing on the ocean floor, now that the Kaiju is tailless, the Jaeger charges; its sword aimed for the monster’s neck. The sword glides into the Kaiju’s neck.   In an instinct of survival, the Kaiju bites wildly.  Its razor sharp teeth puncture through the strong steel, and one of the sharp teeth impales James, killing him instantly.

“Right hemisphere cold.” The system alerts of the pilots death.

“No!  James!”

The Kaiju’s mouth loosens its grip on the Jaeger as the Kaiju surrenders to his wounds, falling dead upon the sea floor.

The sudden weight of the Jaeger system upon him, David rips off his helmet, detaches himself from his pilot module, and runs to his deceased brother.

“David, you need to get out of there.  Use the escape module, and release to the ocean’s surface.”  He could hear the Marshall’s orders coming through the system.  Tears in his eyes, David just looks at his dead brother. “I can stay, I need to help.”

“You can’t do anything now, Ranger.  You can’t pilot that Jaeger yourself.  You took down that Kaiju, you did what was asked of you.” Graham waited a moment, and when he heard no response, he used more force. “Ranger that is an order.  Get in your escape pod now.”

Knowing that his Jaeger was dead in the water, David entered his escape pod, lay down, and activated it.

“Giant Killer pilot pod activated.” Control confirmed.

“Good,” Marshall stated, looking at Killian. “10 yards to the breach.”

“Wait!!” Dr. Whale’s voice boomed over the intercom.

“Abort, Marshall abort!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Whale?” Killian asked confused.

“We just learned the bomb you are carrying will not activate if you drop it into the breach.  Any object that is received by the portal needs the Kaiju DNA.  If you just release the bomb, it will not enter the breach and therefore will not go into the portal.  You must make the portal believe that the bomb is a Kaiju in order for it to open for you.”

“And how in the hell are we suppose to do that?” Killian asked.

“There’s only one way that I know of.” Graham stated.

X

The Spinster continued its fight against the Kaiju, slamming the monster into the ocean floor.  Picking up their right feet, the Jaeger pilots guide Spinster’s right foot to its mark.  It crashes down on the Kaiju’s head, killing it.

 “We need to help, Graham,” Belle said, as they started moving closing the distance between them and the Jolly Roger.  When they reached the Jolly Roger, Graham and Killian were battling the large, category 4, Kaiju.  The Spinster joined in the fight, and flanked the monster from behind while the Kaiju grasped the Jolly Roger in its claws.   

“Initiate dagger.” Nick stated.  Belle and Nick moved in sync as the spinning dagger impaled into the Kaiju’s heart.  It released the Jolly Roger from its claws as the Kaiju hit the ocean floor.

“Get to the escape pod, Killian.” Graham ordered.  Killian nodded, detaching himself from the pilot system.

“What the hell is going on?” Nick questioned hearing Graham’s orders over the radio.

Belle watched as the escape pod launched Killian from the Jaeger.

“Graham, what the hell are you doing?”

“Belle, listen to me.  If I don’t do this, we will all die.  I need to take the Kaiju into the portal with me, and in three minutes I will detonate the bomb, closing the bridge.”

“No, Graham there has to be another way.” Belle sobbed.

“Belle.” Graham’s voice became tender as he spoke. “You did good Ranger. I am so proud of you. But we both knew that either way I wasn’t going to leave this Jaeger alive today.”

Belle opened her mouth to speak again, but choked on a sob as tears ran down her cheeks.

Belle and Nick watched as Graham, piloting the Jaeger by himself, lifted the dead Kaiju from the ocean floor, and stepped off the edge of the cliff.  As the portal opened, it recognized the Kaiju and accepted both the Kaiju and the Jolly Roger into it. 

“Spinster, this is control.  You have three minutes to get the hell out of there.”

“Belle you need to get in the emergency pod.” Nick started flipping the switches before him preparing for her pod.

Nick heard Belle’s sob, as she whispered Graham’s name.  Suddenly, Nick was overcome with grief.  He had failed.  He had lost his son, and now Belle had lost Graham.  It should have been him.  Nick should have been the one to sacrifice himself.  Belle would come to resent him, see him for the coward that he was.  As insecurities and fear plagued Nick’s mind, he suddenly felt himself slipping, getting caught up in his past failures.

“Spinster, left hemisphere is down.  Belle, he’s chasing the rabbit.”

“Nick, honey.  Nick.” Belle’s words soon fell upon deaf ears, as Nick was standing in the module, watching his son getting ripped out the side to his death.  Then Nick was caught in another memory; he was six years old with his father.  His father was leaving him, as Nick clutched at a small doll.  Belle watched as the father told the young boy that he is a burden, and that he should never have had a child.

“Belle, you need to get out of there.  The bomb is going to detonate in two minutes.” Panic filled Dr. Whale’s voice. “Get in your emergency pod.”

“I’m not leaving him, Control.” Belle focused back on Nick, who was down on his knees in the Jaeger module constantly replaying in his mind the death of his son.  She got down on her knees in front of him, although he did not seem to even realize she was there.

“Nick, honey.  Listen to me.  You have to let this go.  You have to let go of the past if you want to have a future.” She raised her hand, as she ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

“He was right,” he sobbed. “I’m not worth anything.  I hurt anyone I love.  I’m just like my father.  I abandoned my own son.  Leave Belle. Just go.”

“Nick, look at me.” She placed her hand under his chin. He closed his eyes. “Look at me.”

“Belle, get the hell out…” Belle pulled the plug on her communication cable cutting off Whale’s voice.

Nick opened his eyes, lost in the crystal blue before him. “Belle, sweetheart, you need to go.  Why won’t you go?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I thought about it but something changed my mind.”

Tentatively she closed the gap between the two of them, and she placed her lips on his.  Nick felt a jolt of magic course through his veins, with Belle’s lips upon his.  Gone for the moment were the memories that cursed his dreams.  Suddenly memories of Belle flooded into his head and heart.  The first time he saw her, their lunches, her smile.  Her kiss awakened a part of him that had been buried under his hurt and pain. Gone was the darkness of his father’s words. He had worth. He had…love. He was full of love. Love for his son. Love for Belle.  

He was suddenly back in the present.

“We need to get the hell out of here.” He quickly started detaching himself from the pilot controls, as Belle did the same.  He pushed the control buttons readying the escape pod for Belle.

“Belle get in, I will follow.” Belle shook her head. “There is no time.  We both need to get in.” Nick climbed in, as Belle lay down on top of him.  Just as the escape pod launched, flashes of light surrounded them, as the force from the explosion, propelled them to the ocean’s surface.

Within minutes of hitting the surface, the pod hissed open.  Their eyes squinted at the harsh daylight, and Belle peaked her head up, as the waves of the ocean bobbed them around.

“Are we alive?” Belle smiled at Nick’s question not sure if he was serious or not.

Belle could hear the sound of helicopters in the distance. “I guess we should shoot one of the emergency flares,” she stated reaching for one of the flares in the emergency kit on the side of the pod. Nick grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Actually, I’m pretty comfortable right here.  They will spot us soon enough.”

 She placed her head back on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you, Nick.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”


End file.
